Tests
by Hikari Nightengale
Summary: With Alanna's arrival to the Temple, the Council is reluctant to admit her.


Disclaimer: Okie day. I dun own Obi, Qui, Mace, Yoda, Adi, or anyone else recognizable. Alanna, Lyra, Honey, and Katia are mine. Ha! I own something!!!  
  
Title: Tests  
  
Author: Jedi Padawan Alanna  
  
Summary: Pre-TPM/AU. Sequel to "The Missing Link." With Alanna's arrival to the Temple, the Council is reluctant to admit her.  
  
Spoilers: JA I&2 (barely)  
  
Notes: Fic 2 in the Alanna Saga. Yay! Took me like, FOREVER to write this! But I'm happy. Even though NO ONE is reviewing! Please review! I need reassurance my fics don't totally blow!  
  
Thanx again Avalon. Couldn't have done this without you.  
  
Marlena, my pal since I was 3. We will own a publishing company one-day!  
  
Obi, Adia Organa, and all the others on the EwanLiam list who actually read this stuff!  
  
And to my librarian Pat. My first novel will be dedicated to you but for now, fanfics'll have to do.  
  
May the Force be with you all!!  
  
*************  
  
Tests  
  
*************  
  
Alanna Jinn paced around the waiting room on the ship. They would be landing in about 15 standard minutes and she was as nervous as anything. What of the Council rejected her? She would be sent home a disgrace.Or worse, what if they said yes and she screwed up and was banished? Or what if.  
  
"Alanna! For the love of the Force SIT!! You're making me dizzy!" Obi-Wan Kenobi glared at her frustrated. She'd been pacing for the last hour and he had had about enough. The look of worry on her face was distinct but honestly! If she kept it up she'd ware a hole right through the ship!  
  
"I'm sorry Padawan Kenobi. I didn't mean to bother you." She sat down and glared at him. "I'm just a bit worried because you know, my entire future depends on the opinion of twelve Jedi. The meeting only decides my fate. You're right, I shouldn't be worried."  
  
Obi-Wan was about ready to wring her neck. She just always had to be sarcastic. He'd only known her for a few days but he was nearly ready to kill her. How he was to live with her was beyond him. Ignoring her, he got up and went to the cockpit. Qui-Gon would give him counsel. Hopefully.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn looked at his chronometer and sighed. They would only have a few moments to collect themselves before the Council meeting. Their ETA was ten minutes and the meeting was in fifteen. He had given Alanna a slight briefing, just to see how much she knew of the workings of the Temple. Afterward, he wouldn't have been surprised if she could have drawn up a map of it from memory. The extent of her knowledge was remarkable. She knew as much as he did and then some!  
  
Sitting back, he smiled to himself. 'She's amazing' he thought. 'It will be a privilege to watch her train.'  
  
The door behind him opened and the Jedi Master turned to see a disgruntled padawan walk in. His face was etched with frustration.  
  
"Something wrong, Padawan?"  
  
"Yes master, something's wrong!"  
  
Qui-Gon hid a smile. "Care to enlighten me?"  
  
"It's Alanna, Master. She is driving me to the brink of insanity! She keeps pacing mad talking to herself. She's sarcastic, and has a horrible temper and I just can't take it anymore!" Obi-Wan flopped down in the copilot chair and sighed, dropping his head into his hands. "Why must she be so difficult?"  
  
The stoic Master chuckled. "Look at it from her perspective. Her entire life she dreamed of training at the Temple. Strive for it. She feels, as you did, when you were faced with the prospect of being a farmer your entire life.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at his master and nodded. He was right of course. Before he had become Qui-Gon's apprentice, Obi-Wan was destined to be a farmer on the planet Bandomeer. He had reached his 13th birthday and had yet to become a padawan. As the Code stated, he was to be sent to Agri-Corps and leave the Temple forever. Luckily, many different turns of events had landed him at Qui-Gon's side.  
  
"I didn't think of it that way, master. You're right. She's facing a difficult time." Obi-Wan smiled. "I'll go talk with her."  
  
Qui-Gon gripped his padawan's shoulder affectionately. "We will be landing in five standard minutes. Do your best to calm her.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, master." He rose from his chair and exited the cockpit.  
  
*************  
  
When Obi-Wan entered the room, Alanna was once again pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself. He hid a smile and sat. "Alanna. Sit down please. I would like to speak with you."  
  
Alanna looked at him confused but complied and sat. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, I know you're very nervous right now, and we'll be landing in a few minutes, so I thought we could do a small meditation exercise to calm and center ourselves."  
  
Alanna nodded slowly. "Ok, yea. Sure." They both assumed the meditation stance on the floor across from one another. Obi-Wan took her hands in his, and they both closed their eyes. "Now, I want you to forget everything and concentrate solely on me."  
  
"Why?" Alanna was confused. She had never done this type of exercise before.  
  
"I want to project calm and serenity onto you and share my strength through the Force."  
  
Alanna nodded and concentrated. She felt the Force flowing through them both. Almost instantaneously she felt relaxed. She could sort everything out and be calm. She could face this meeting without any fear. She wasn't alone. Obi-Wan was with her, Qui-Gon was with her, her mother was with her.  
  
A light tap on the door stirred them. Qui-Gon's muffled voice indicated they had arrived. Standing, Obi-Wan helped Alana to her feet. "Feel any better?"  
  
She nodded. "Yea. Thanks. Thanks a lot." The two exited the ship and stepped out onto the landing platform. Alanna stuck close to Obi-Wan's side as they followed Qui-Gon over to their greeting party. Council members Master Yoda and Mace Windu stood side by side watching the trio intently. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed. Obi-Wan nudged Alanna with his elbow and she followed suit.  
  
"Master Yoda, Mace, I'd like you to meet my niece, Alanna Jinn." Obi-Wan pushed her forward slightly. Alanna blushed and bowed deeply. "I am honored to meet you Masters." Standing up straight, she met both of their gazes.  
  
Mace looked at her critically. "How old are you?"  
  
The young Jedi was a bit taken aback, but she answered promptly. "I will be fifteen on Midwinter."  
  
"Fifteen? A bit old to begin Jedi training?"  
  
"With all due respect, Master Windu, I have been training as a Jedi since my birth." Alanna did not like how this was going. This Windu character did not like her. He looked at her as one would looking through a microscope. But she didn't falter. She would succeed. Nothing could keep her from her goal.  
  
"When precisely did you begin your training?"  
  
"The day I turned two years of age."  
  
"So you weren't training since birth, but since you turned two."  
  
"Enough that is." Master Yoda stepped between Mace and Alanna. "Continued in the meeting, this discussion will be." The short master turned and walked toward the Council chambers. Qui-Gon and Alanna followed. Obi-Wan took their bags back to their rooms, knowing his two companions needed to go to the meeting without him.  
  
*************  
  
Qui-Gon met each of the Council member's gazes squarely. For the last twenty minutes they had been listing reasons as to why his niece shouldn't be trained. Alanna stood beside him, head down. He could tell she was very upset. She did an excellent job of hiding it, but she was playing with her padawan braid, the same why Katia used to when something was bothering her.  
  
Throughout the entire meeting, Master Yoda hadn't said a single word. He just sat there and stared at the young female Jedi. The Council seemed rather biased against Alana, but the little green master just sat there silently....watching.  
  
Mace turned to Qui-Gon. 'Qui, you know we respect you but we do not believe it is wise for her to train at the Temple."  
  
"Make generalizations you do. Ask my opinion, you have not." Master Yoda had spoken at last. "Be tested she should. Know what she has learned, we do not. Unwise, it is, to make an uneducated decision."  
  
The other members of the Council turned to one another and nodded in agreement. Only Mace looked skeptical. Alanna knew she would have a problem with him. He acted as if he despised her.  
  
"Be tested, she will."  
  
Mace faced Qui-Gon, completely dismissing Alanna. 'She will being her testing at the 8th hour. She is to come alone. You are dismissed. May the Force be with you." Alanna and Qui-Gon bowed and exited the chamber.  
  
*************  
  
As they walked down the hall to their apartments, Qui-Gon attempted to quell his anger. He had assumed she would be questioned. That was given. But testing? Worse, she had to do it alone. He knew what it was like to face the Council. To be grilled with questions was the worst kind of confrontation. He was worried. And Mace's attitude toward his niece was shocking. He acted as it he despised her.  
  
They entered their apartments and Qui-Gon called to his padawan. "Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan exited his room. Seeing Alanna's posture and his master's frustrated look, he knew the meeting hadn't gone as planned.  
  
"I gather the meeting did not go well?"  
  
The older Jedi gave a sour look. "No, it did not. She is to be tested."  
  
The young apprentice gave him a confused look. "It's obvious she's Force- sensitive. What does she need to be tested?"  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "Not a Force-sensitive test, Padawan. A test on her knowledge and commitment to the Order."  
  
Once again, Obi-Wan was confused. "Master? I still don't quite see what's going on."  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes. "Not very bright are you? Let me break it down for ya. Starting at the 8th hour I will have to deal with 12 Jedi, one of which I think hates me, be questioned, prodded, and evaluated, alone, for several hours. The probability of them actually LETTING me stay are slim to none so I'm debating on just taking my things and hopping on the next transport back to Dathomir!" Fighting back tears, she slumped down onto the couch.  
  
Obi-Wan sat next to her. "Alanna. You have an excellent chance at staying. You know more that I do, and I grew up at the Temple! Please don't give up. I'd hate to see someone with so much potential give up because a Council member is acting like a Sith." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled proudly at his padawan's compassion. "Obi-Wan is right. You must try."  
  
Alanna smiled and wiped away a few stray tears. "Remember. Do or do not, there is no try." That brought a laugh from everyone. Qui-Gon ruffled her hair affectionately. "Then do young one, do."  
  
Obi-Wan stood. "I have an idea. Why don't we go down and eat dinner? I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." His master laughed. "You're always hungry!" The Padawan nodded. "So can we go?" The stoic master nodded and they walked to the mess hall.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Upon arrival to the cafeteria, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were greeted by numerous people, but seeing their companion, they quickly excused themselves, looking at one another with raised eyebrows. Alanna ignored them and found an empty table in the back. She sat with her arms crossed and her jaw tight.  
  
Qui-Gon sat and sent his apprentice to fetch them a meal. He heaved a sigh and looked to his young charge. "Alanna, I apologize. I didn't know they would be so rude." He saw Alanna look pass him and he turned to see two Jedi coming toward them. He smiled. Master Lyra and her padawan Honey coming over. Lyra sat and Honey followed suit.  
  
Lyra smirked. "So it's true then. Your sister had a daughter." She looked at Alanna and smiled. "You look just like your mother."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. "Lyra, this is Alanna. Alanna, this is Master Lyra and her padawan Honey." The girl had pale skin and honey-colored blonde hair. She nodded and smiled warmly. "Lyra was a good friend of your mothers."  
  
Obi-Wan returned at sat. "Hello Master Lyra, Honey." Lyra nodded and turned to Qui-Gon. "Qui, need to talk to you." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the mess.  
  
Obi-Wan handed Alanna her plate. She scrunched up her nose. "What is this stuff?" Obi-Wan looked at her, his head slightly tilted. "Nerf sausage. And rancor meat." Alanna's eyes nearly bulged. "Rancor meant!?" Honey looked at her confused. "What's the big deal? Rancor meat his really good. You'll like it." Honey looked over to Obi-Wan and shrugged.  
  
Alanna pushed the plate away. "I cannot eat Rancor meat. It is against the laws of my Clan!" Obi-Wan suddenly got it. "Oh, Alanna, I'm so sorry. I forgot. Well, at least it the Nerf sausage."  
  
Honey looked at Obi-Wan. "Care to explain?"  
  
The boy started to speak but was cut off by Alanna getting up and leaving the mess hall. The pair stared at the red head's retreating back. Honey turned to her companion. "What was that all about?" Obi-Wan just shook his head and finished eating.  
  
*************  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. He had told Lyra about the meeting and she had come up with the number one reason the Council didn't want Alanna to stay. "Her father was a Sith Qui! They fear her. Her father almost destroyed the Order with his deception. The Council fears she will follow in his footsteps." Qui-Gon hadn't thought of that. The Council never said it but Lyra was correct. That was exactly what the Council was thinking.  
  
Lyra voiced a question Qui-Gon disliked the answer to. "Does Alanna know about her father?"  
  
The older Jedi Master shook his head. "I do not believe Katia ever told her."  
  
Lyra looked at him in shock. "She.she doesn't know? Are you going to tell her?"  
  
Once again, he shook his head. "Now is not the time. Sometime in the near future perhaps, but not now. She wouldn't be able top cope with that information."  
  
Lyra nodded slowly. "You're right. We'll just get her through her tests and then we can figure out how to tell her about her father."  
  
Qui-Gon raised and eyebrow. "We?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes Qui, we. I'm not letting you raise that girl alone. You can barely raise that boy of yours!" She smiled. "I want to help. I was close to Katia too."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Alright."  
  
*************  
  
Alanna wandered around the Temple aimlessly. She wished she had at least eight more eyes. She had seen different holograms of the Temple but being there and seeing it was something else. It took her breath away.  
  
Off to her right down the hall, she heard the clashing of lightsabers. A smile came across her face. She loved sparring. She'd only ever sparred with her mother and had longed for other opponents. Resting her hand on her lightsaber hilt, she walked into the sparring gym.  
  
The floors of the gym were padded. Numerous people were squared off with others were on the bleachers talking. Alanna sat, brushing her long, loose red hair off her shoulder. She studied the pairs facing off with interest. The new styles of fighting intruiged her. Her nerves ached to be squared off with someone new. To truly see her ability. Looking at the youth male strutting over, she knew she was about to get her wish.  
  
He stood in front of her, a confident smirk on his face. "I'm Bruck. I've never seen you around here before."  
  
Alanna smiled sweetly. "I've never been here before." She returned her attention to the people sparring. The boy, Bruck, looked over to his friends who of which were watching him intently. He motioned to her lightsaber. "You any good with that?"  
  
Alanna silently laughed to herself. "Rather good."  
  
Bruck raised an eyebrow. "How good?"  
  
Now she was just getitng annoyed. Standing, she motioned to an open area. "Care to find out?" She didn't wait for an answer, just walked to the center of the gym knowing he would follow. He did.  
  
At the center she turned and faced her apponenet. Adrenaline pumped through her vains. She drew her lightsaber, its violet blade pulsing. Bruck's lightsaber was a deep crimson. With a nod from both parties, the duel commensed.  
  
AS lightsabers clashed, the young female Jedi studied her apponenet. He didn't pay attention to her, only her lightsaber. He was also overconfident. She could easily take him down. If she threw her lightsaber into the air, ducked, use a swipe kick to knock is legs out form under him, catch her lightsaber and hold it at the base of his throat, the match was hers.  
  
She qucikly made her move. In 30 seconds, Bruck lay on his back, disarmed and defeated. By the look of shock on his face, she could tell he had no clue how she had beaten him. "Your eyes need to stay on your advisary as well as their wepon. That is the flaw in your fighting style." The look on his face qucijkly went from shock to a scowl. He stood and stomped over to his friends, who were laughing at him.  
  
Alanna clipped her lightsaber to her belt and looked around. Many of the gym's occupants were staring at her in a stunned silence. She blushed and quickly turned to the exit. In her haste escape, she ran headlong into someone. Looking up, she saw it was a Council member. You recognized her ad Adi Gallia.  
  
Adi gave her a confused sort of look. "Cone with me, young one." Alanna silently followed the Jedi Master. "That was quite impressive. I don't believe I've ever seen anyone fight as you did. Where did you leran such tactics, mixing lightsaber dueling with hand to hand combat?"  
  
Alanna chose her words carefully. " 'An enemy may take your weapons, but you will always be armed naturally.' My mother told me that almost everyday in my fighting lessons." She looked expactantly at the older Jedi.  
  
Adi slowly nodded her head. "Very wise words. We teach basic hand to hand combat at the Temple but it is my belief we rely too much on our lightsabers. You mother's is an excellent philosophy." She stopped and faced Alanna. "I see a test on your fighting ability is unnecessary. I will inform the rest of the Council on your skills." She placed a gentle hand on the youth's shoulder. "You have excellent potential and you have been trained well. You belong here." With that, the jedi Master walked away.  
  
Alanna stood in the hall a moment, digesting Master Adi's words. "You belong here." She smiled. Things were looking up. She ran down the hall in search of her uncle and Obi-Wan to tell them what Adi had said.  
  
*************  
  
Qui-Gon listened silently to what his niece said. It seemed that Adi Gallia was on their side. But he wasn;t too thrilled about her going off on her own. And worse, getting into a duel with another initiate. Looking over at his padawan, the young boy obviously didn't share his veiws. He looked positively delighted. He and Bruck had been rivals for many years. Bruck was very much a bully and enjoyed picking on Obi-Wan. The fact that Alanna had showed him up gave thwe young Jedi great joy.  
  
"Now you're positive it was Bruck? Pale blonde hair, dark eyes. The one and only Bruck Chun?"  
  
"Force Obi. How many Brucks do you think this place has? Yes, it was the one and only Bruck Chun. But that's not important. Master Gallia, who's a COUNCIL member, was impressed by me. She said I belong here! I have a better chance at staying.!"  
  
Qui-Gon gave her a stern look. "Do not get too confident. You still have eleven other Council memebrs." Obi-Wan looked at him abashed. "Kill-joy!" Qui-Gon chose to ignore him. Alanna had to keep cool and concentrated. She also needed rest. "Off to bed with you. You need rest. You may stay in Obi- Wan's room for tonight. We'll fix you a room in the study tommorow. Now go." He hugged her and kissed her forhead. "Sweet dreams."  
  
Alanna smiled. "Sweet Dreams, Uncle Qui-Gon. 'Night Obi." She went into the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon. "Err, Master? Where am I going to sleep?"  
  
Qui-Gon grinned. "You, my young apprentice, will be sleeping with me." (AN: NOT in a Slash sense! Get your mind outta the gutter!)  
  
"But Masterrrrrrrrrrr! You steal all the covers! You kick AND you snore!"  
  
"No arguments!" Her steered the padawan into the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
*************  
  
Alanna awoke at the 5th hour. She turned over and tried to get back to sleep but to no avail. After about 30 minutes, she knew there was no way back to dreamland so she threw back her covers and hopped into the refresher unit and took a nice hot shower.  
  
Twenty minutes later, she emerged in a fresh tunic and pants, her damp hair done up in two buns on the back of her head, and her padawan braid coming down over her shoulder. She entered the kitchen to see her Uncle Qui-Gon nursing a mug of coffee. Getting herself a cup, she sat down across from him.  
  
"Aren't you a bit young for coffee?" Alanna just smiled and continued to sip her brew. Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "I want you to know, no matter what happens, I'll take care of you. I will not send you back to Dathomir or anywhere else. You will always have a home here with Obi-Wan and myself."  
  
Alanna stood and kissed him on the cheek. "I know Uncle Qui." She put her mug in the sink and put on her robe. "I'm going to the Gardens to meditate for a while. Tell Obi-Wan I said bye." With that she walked out the door, shutting it firmly behind her.  
  
Obi-Wan slowly walked into the kitchen. "Master. If they do not allow her to stay, they will not let her stay here. She will have to leave the Temple." Qui-Gon merely shook his head and went back to his coffee.  
  
*************  
  
Alanna sat in the Gardens among a rose path. The setting was tranquil and soothing. It calmed her and prepared her for the task ahead. She contemplated the challenges she would face on the decisions she would have to make.  
  
Five minutes until the 8th hour, she rose and brushed off her pants and tunic. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, she accented up the stairs to the Council Chambers.  
  
Upon arrival, she was ushered into the chamber. She bowed deeply and rose to meet each of the Council members gaze squarely. Adi gave her a small smile. Mace gave her a hard stare before speaking. "We have been observing you closely. You can obviously meditate and Master Adi Gallia has informed us all on your combat abilities. All now that is necessary is you knowledge.  
  
And so the "Great Inquisition", as Obi-Wan would later refer to it as, began. The Council quizzed her on the Jedi Code all the way to the anatomy of a Wookie. Hours crept by. Alanna was pounded with questions over and over again. Finally, as the artificial sun of Courscant was beginning to set, questions came to a halt. She was instructed to return with Qui-Gon the next morning, again at the 8th hour. She bowed and walked out dazed.  
  
As she walked back toward her shared quarters, she glanced at her chronometer. "The 19th hour!" She had been in there for eleven hours! (Check the Math). Entering the apartment, she noticed her uncle and his padawan were absent. Stumbling over to the couch, she collapsed onto it and immediately slipped into the unconscious world.  
  
*************  
  
Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Lyra, and Honey walked down the hall to the Jinn/Kenobi quarters. It was pretty late and they all decided, with some reluctance from Honey, to wait up for Alanna to return. Qui-Gon was exceedingly nervous as to how everything was going. It had been eleven and a half hours.  
  
As they entered the apartment they sensed a presence. The large Jedi Master smiled at the sight of his niece sprawled on the couch asleep. Lyra and Honey excused themselves. "We'll come by tomorrow afternoon and see how it all went."  
  
Qui-Gon gently nudged Alanna. "Come on. You need to go to bed," She stirred slightly but didn't awake. The Jedi Master knew she was exausted. He picked her up in his arms and brought her into the study which had been fashioned into a bedroom. He layed her down, took off her boots, and placed a blanket over her. He smiled. She looked so peaceful. He could sense her anxiety though. Her dreams were plagued with different sanarios. He gently nudged her mind with the Force and sent her into a dreamless slumber.  
  
*************  
  
The next morning, Qui-Gon roused his two charges at the 7th hour. Alanna fretted about and refused to eat even though she hadn't eaten the day before. Obi-Wan was pretty nervous himself. He kept on jiggling his foot. Qui-Gon was a bit perplexed, but he hid it much better then the two children. Ten minutes before the appointed time, the three headed out to the Council rooms.  
  
*************  
  
The Council memebers looked at one another, then at the trio in front of them. Master Yoda nodded at the others to proceed.  
  
Adi Gallia spoke first, addressing Alanna. "Your combat abilities are impeccable. I myself am impressed. No other initiate your age can fight in such a manner."  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke next. "You are very attune to the living Force. A close connection that makes you very strong in the Force."  
  
Yarael Poof then spoke. "Your extent of knowledge is excellent. You know more about the galaxy then some knights. You surpass all other initiates of you age and older."  
  
Qui-Gon's chest swelled with pride. Qbi-Wan gave a slight smile. Alanna stared hard with Mace, knowing the final verdict would come from his lips.  
  
Mace looked over to Master Yoda. The small Jedi gave a nod. Mace turned and faced the young red head. "Your mother trained you very thoroughly. You are an excellent Jedi. After much deliberation, we have decided to allow you to stay. You will be under the care and tutelage of you uncle, Jedi Master Qui- Gon Jinn. You will attend classes and train with others of your skill level. In three years time, if you are not chosen as a Padawan, you will leave the Temple and return to Dathomir. Do you accept these terms?"  
  
Alanna slowly nodded. "Yes, Masters."  
  
Yoda tapped his walking stick. "Then doen it is. The Force with you, it may be."  
  
The three bowed deeply and exited the chambers. As the doors swished closed, Alanna turned to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "We did it!" Qui-Gon wrapped her up in a hug. "No little one, you did it." He beamed warmly at her, ruffling her hair. Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder and grinned at his Master. "I vote this calls for a celebration. Say we go out to breakfast?" The tall master smirked wryly but nodded. "Come, let us celebrate the newest Jedi!" The trio walked arm and arm down the hall, heading for the next stage in their lives.  
  
*************  
  
End  
  
*************  
  
Finally!!! Now I can work on my GW fic! 


End file.
